


Late Night Bids

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: Makoto wakes in the middle of the night to find Ren missing. She decides to go search for him and see where he may have gone.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 55





	Late Night Bids

Waking up in the middle of the night was becoming a common occurrence for Makoto. Ever since confirming her pregnancy with her first child sleepless nights would plague her schedule every now and then completely destroying her sleep routine. This night was no different as she slowly opened her eyes letting out a sigh. A hand reached up to the baby bump, she was now 4 months along and showing. However, there was one thing that didn’t seem quite right and it was the missing body that was meant to be next to her. Ren would usually still be asleep and was normally ready to attend to her needs when she could barely keep her eyes closed. 

“Ren? Where are you?” Makoto silently called out as to not try to make too much noise. She wasn’t willing to risk a noise complaint in the morning.

Looking around the bedroom Makoto could barely see any sign of her husband, the only indication she got that he was up and about was the glow of the hallway light and the slightly open door. 

“Your daddy must be up late. Shall we go to investigate?” Makoto asked as she placed both her hands on top of her baby bump.

The silent reply of the baby agreed with its mother as Makoto made the effort to swing her legs out of the bed and getting herself up. It wasn’t like it was a massive task to get up and about but Makoto was preparing herself for the day when she would be bedridden or forced to not move around much. Her current attire was quite simply as well, it was gifted by Ann who insisted it would fit for her entire pregnancy, it was a sleeping bra with matching undies. Makoto was hesitant at first but when she wore it the comfort she had both in bed and walking around left Makoto buying a few more pairs in different colours. Ren liked them as well saying it allowed him to see the growing baby bump. Makoto blushed at the memory as she set out to look for Ren.

The apartment was fairly large with a kitchen/lounge set up with a hallway leading to two bedrooms a bathroom and a mini laundry. The master bedroom where they slept had an ensuite while the other was mainly for guests but would potentially be turned into the new baby’s room when they were older. A quick look to the side would indicate that Ren wasn’t in either the main bathroom or guest room for that matter only leaving the main area as to his potential whereabouts. Some of the lights were on but it was still quite dark giving way to a soft light coming from the couch in the living room. There laid Ren peacefully snoring on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table. Makoto couldn’t help but giggle as she silently made her way over to see the sleeping face of her husband. He looked pretty tired but his breathing showed that he had only just fallen to sleep. Looking up she could see the colourful words of eBay with information about a crib that he had won a bid for. It was plain white but it was a beautiful crib. Makoto noticed another tab and decided to explore a little. The next picture was also a won bid, a bid on a buchimaru plush. Looking at the latest bids they were quite recent indicating Ren had been staying up to make sure he won these items.

“If only you could see what your father has done for you little one,” Makoto whispered a smile on her face.

He had told her about looking at buying things for the baby but to stay up so late just to get these items was a commitment and it seemed he won them at a fair price. Makoto looked back over at Ren still sleeping soundly. As much as she wanted to let him sleep she knew he couldn’t sleep on the couch after this effort. Makoto gently closed the laptop before placing her hand onto Ren’s shoulder and gently shaking.

“Ren. Ren sweetie. You need to wake up.”

It only took a few shakes for Ren to jolt up in a panic. “Who? What? Is everything okay Makoto? Did something happen?”

“No Ren, I’m fine. You fell asleep on the couch and I figured you’d like to come back to bed and sleep in a more comfortable spot,” Makoto said with a soft chuckle.

Ren rarely blushed but he was a tad embarrassed that he had managed to fall asleep on the couch while his wife was pregnant sleeping alone in bed.

“Sorry, I guess I passed out here.”

Ren took a glance at the closed laptop and before he could mention it Makoto gently kissed him.

“You’re going to be an amazing father. I know the baby will appreciate the late hour bidding wars you get involved in but I think they’d like you to not get a sore back too.”

Ren laughed a little as he slowly stood up. He stretched his arms out before quickly grabbing his wife bridle style. “I wasn’t going to let those items go that easily. I was determined as ever to win them.”

Makoto let out a soft gasp as she was lifted which took her by surprise but she quickly wrapped her arms around Ren’s neck for support as she giggled. “You did pretty well. Cheap to from what I saw so good work.”

Makoto was willing to fall asleep in Ren’s arms right then and there but Ren made sure to make his way back to the bedroom allowing Makoto to switch off the lights from her current position in Ren’s arms. The only light remaining was the glow of the lamp on Makoto’s bedside table as Ren closed the door behind him and walked over to lay Makoto down gently onto the bed. 

“You won’t be able to do that very soon,” Makoto tiredly said as she smirked up at Ren.

Ren chuckled making his way around to the other side of the bed and laying himself down quickly to take Makoto and pull her against him in a gentle embrace. “Is that a challenge I hear?”

Makoto chuckled nuzzling into her husband. “It would be but I’d rather not see you go through with it.”

Ren made a mental note see if he could try it again in the future but for now, he was about to fall asleep again. Makoto was the same her eyes finally giving way to the sleep she desperately needed.

“Goodnight, Mako,” Ren mumbled as his eyes closed and his grip on her body tightened a little.

“Goodnight, Ren.”

Makoto took a few more minutes to enjoy the moment before falling asleep in the warm embrace she and the little one inside her needed. Her sleep routine was ruined but if it meant more moments like this then she was willing to adjust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future stories.


End file.
